


I'll Keep You Safe, Just Wait and See

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, ashton and calum are cops as well, ashton and calum show up a few times but no big details, i think this is based off an episode of csi, luke is a college student who gets kidnapped, luke is really feminine and hes michael's princess, michael and luke are in a relationship, michael is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk luke gets kidnapped and michael, ashton and calum save him???</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe, Just Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHITBALLS THIS WAS SO BAD IM SO SORRY 
> 
> I WAS SO TIRED IF WHEN I WROTE THIS SO IF YOU ACTUALLYR EAD THE WHOLE THING GOD BLESS YOUR BEAUTIFUL SOUL

Michael never realized how horrible it felt for somebody you loved to be kidnapped until it happened to him. He finally understood the pain in somebodies eyes when they found out that their loved one was kidnapped and could possibly be killed. But, he wouldn't let this get to him, he had to keep his head on. He had to get his Luke back, he needed him to be safe. Luke always knew what to do in situations like this, Michael had always told him things to do in a situation like this. He just never knew that he would actually need the information. 

 

Michael got the call at approximately 10 am, two hours after Luke went missing, from his first period teacher saying that he hadn't made it to class. Michael didn't recall Luke being sick that morning, he had just seen him only three hours before. His eyebrows furrowed a little bit as he nodded along with Professor Caverly's words, pursing his lips to the side just a tad. "I'll call and see what's going on, thank you for letting me know. You have a nice day too, professor." Michael spoke kindly, leaning back in his seat.   
After hanging up, he decided to call Luke, maybe he just wasn't feeling well after Michael left for work, right? That had to be it.  
Sadly, that wasn't the case. Michael called Luke's cell 4 times, it going straight to voice mail each time. That was odd, Luke always answered his phone and his phone was always charged, so why was it going to voice mail? Michael shook it off with a nod, thinking that maybe Luke just turned his phone off and went back to bed.   
Around noon is when Michael received the anonymous call on his work phone with a confused expression, he lifted the phone to his ear, licking over his lips before speaking, "New York Crime Lab, Officer Clifford speaking, what seems to be the problem?" The heart shattering noise that came from the other end made his breath hitch because he knew that sound. That was Luke.   
"M..Mikey.." Luke whimpered from the other line as his captors held a yellow notepad in front of his face and a gun to his temple. "Princess." Michael stood up immediately, turning around slowly and leaning his back against his desk. Of course Michael was scared, but he needed to remain calm. If he stayed calm, then maybe Luke would stay calm as well. "Baby, what's going on?" Michael spoke softly, trying to hide the panic in his voice as he looked up through the glass window, making a motion for Calum and Ashton to come into his office.   
Luke let out a strangled sob, trying to gather his thoughts and read the paper, his captor pressing the gun harder into his temple. "Read!" The unidentified male yelled, causing Luke to flinch with a small nod. Luke licked over his lips slowly, reading right after. "L..leave a bag on e-each corner of Hell's Kitchen with.. 2,000 dollars in each bag by sun-sunset or," Luke's eyes widened, holding back another sob at what he read. Michael was writing what he was saying on a piece of paper in front of him, nervously chewing on his lip before speaking softly, "Or what, princess?" "Th..they'll kill me.." Was all Luke replied before the line went dead. Michael looked up at the two boys who had came into his office in their lab coats. "You needed us for something, Mike?" Ashton's thick Aussie voice rang, a small dimple making itself prominent into the lads cheek. Calum stayed quiet as the two watched their boss unreel with stress, Michael's hands aggressively running through his hair.   
Michael, not trusting his voice, handing Ashton the notepad where he had written everything down. "I'll call SWAT." Calum said quietly after reading the paper with a nod, Ashton nodding right after. 

Later in the afternoon, Michael, Ashton, Calum and a few others from their team had set the bags with the cash on the four corners and now, we're hidden to wait for the person who would be picking up the cash.   
Michael squinted a little bit when he saw the male in the black hoodie, looking around slowly before picking up the bag. Michael got out of his car, shutting the door quietly and sat his hand on the gun in his belt, "NYPD, put your hands where I can see them and drop the bag!" Michael shouted causing the unidentified male immediately tucked the bag into his coat and started running, Michael close behind him. Once Michael caught up to him, he grabbed the back of his biceps with force and pushed him into the wall face first. "Running from a cop isn't smart, buddy. You make think you're fast, but we'll always be faster." Michael mumbled as he cuffed the male, pulling the hoodie off of his head. The male didn't say anything, which kinda shocked Michael, but they finally had a lead to who could have taken his precious little angel. 

Two days later, Michael hadn't slept. He hadn't left the station, but he had done something. He tracked the anonymous call, he found where they were keeping Luke. He knew that Luke was still alive because he had gotten calls from him, many times in the past few days. 

Once he had his team assembled to go get them, he did. 

They were in vehicles for a while, but once he saw the abandoned airport in sight, he made sure that his gun was loaded properly and that his cuffs were secured in his belt. Ashton parked the car, immediately getting out along with Michael. Calum and Niall getting out of the other car. Michael let out a breath, licking over his lips as they walked up to the door, a SWAT team following closely behind the four. Michael pulled the handgun from his belt as the entered, keeping it pointed to the ground as they scanned the entire place with their eyes. "Don't treat this case like it's personal if you find the kidnapper first, Mikey. Don't do anything that's going to get you in trouble." Niall said softly, his eyes landing on a door that looked kicked in and beaten down. Niall gently nudged Michael and Ashton, making a motion with his head at the door.   
All of the boys nodded, walking towards the door slowly, keeping their guns pointed to the ground. Michael counted down from 5 under his breath, "Five, four, three, two, one.." He mumbled before he kicked the door open, "NYPD, put your hands where I can see them!" Calum shouted, all of them lifting their guns to point at the man who was standing with a gun and a set of keys in his hand, which every one assumed was the keys to the door he was standing in front of. That's where Luke was, Michael knew it. Before Michael could do anything, Calum and Ashton already had the man in cuffs with his face against the wall, Niall pulling the keys out of the kidnapper's hand and throwing them to Michael which he caught with ease. Michael slowly made his way to the door, unlocking it when he heard a strangled scream behind it. Luke, Luke was alive. He quickly opened the door, lifting his gun to look around the small room. Nobody was in there, but Luke. Luke was cuffed to a wall, his wrists were bleeding from the tightness of the cuffs, one of his eyes were swollen shut and he had a gag in his mouth. Michael immediately dropped to his knees in front of Luke, his eyes filling with tears as he got the cuffs off of him, along with the gag. "My baby, my sweet baby, you're okay. Oh my god, princess, I should have been there to protect you, I'm so sorry." Michael blabbered, Luke already clinging to his body as he let out a loud sob. "Shh, princess, you're safe again. I got you, it's okay." Michael shushed, lifting Luke into his arms easily with his hand on the back of Luke's head. "My baby, my little princess. My little fighter." He mumbled, keeping Luke in his arms as he walked out of the small room and through the abandoned airport. Luke clung tighter, his face burying in Michael's neck and his small fingers digging into Michael's shoulders.   
Once out of the airport, the kidnapper was pushed into a cop car and there was an EMT waiting outside so they could clean up Luke, but Luke wouldn't let go of Michael.   
The EMT's tried to reason with him, saying that they needed to clean his arms up along with his body, but he shook his head rapidly, letting out a soft sob into Michael's neck. "No, need safe, need Mikey."   
Michael finally spoke up, running his hands through Luke's hair which was all messed up. He made a mental note to run a really nice bubble bath for Luke when they got home. "How about you sit in my lap while they patch you up, yeah, baby? Does that sound good?" Michael spoke softly, hearing a sniffle of defeat after Luke nodded. Michael pulled himself up into the ambulance, sitting on the edge while Luke got comfortable in his lap, holding out his swollen wrists for the EMT to patch up. The EMT immediately got to work, Luke whimpering every once in a while in pain while Michael rested his chin on Luke's shoulder and gently rubbing his sides. 

 

"Thank you for saving me." Luke mumbled from his position of Michael's chest later that night. He had been cleaned up, they ate at Luke's favorite restaurant for dinner and now he was laid on top of Michael's chest in only one of Michael's t-shirts along with a frilly pair of stockings with a small bow at the top of both of them. Luke's cheek was squished against Michael's chest, Michael's fingers carding through Luke's hair slowly with a small shake of his head. "Don't thank me, princess. It's my job. I'm just so glad that you're safe again." Michael spoke softly as he took his attention from the movie they were watching(some Disney princess movie that he had never heard of, but Luke wanted to watch it so, whatever) to look down at Luke. "I'm so proud of you, baby. So, so proud of you. You did so well and you did everything that I always told you about." Michael spoke softly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Luke's head, remembering how they found the kidnappers DNA under Luke's nails just in case the male got away before he was arrested. Luke smiled sleepily with his eyes shutting slowly, causing Michael's arms to tighten around him more in a protective manner. Michael slid the covers over their bodies slowly, mumbling into Luke's hair, "I love you, princess, get some sleep. You have had a hard couple of days, I'll be here when you wake up. You're safe again." Luke started to mumble softly, just wanting to get his words out before he fell asleep completely, "I love you more, kitty. You sleep too because I know you haven't." 

Luke fell asleep without a sound a few moments later, wrapped protectively in his boyfriends arms and Michael fell asleep only a few moments later.


End file.
